


Start Over

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating
Summary: SMUT!! Please only proceed if you're not underaged, otherwise just skip to the next chapter!





	1. Drunken In The Morning

With a deep frown on your face, you stood up from your bed, rubbing your eyes in the process after you heard a loud crash from downstairs. Grabbing the baseball bat you kept next to your nightstand you carefully made your way down the stairs. You could see a soft light coming from the kitchen accompanied by quiet cursing which caused you to follow the deep voice, only to be greeted by your neighbour, Sebastian, standing in your kitchen, looking confused and more than tipsy.  
“Sebastian?”  
The tall man whirled around, his eyes red and his gaze disoriented.  
“(Y/N)?” he slurred, obviously confused, “wh-what you doin’ in m’parentment?”  
“Seb…this is my apartment. I gave you my keys in case of an emergency, remember?”  
He nodded his head, his hair flapping up and down with the motion causing a small smile to appear on your face, your baseball bat hanging by your side by now.  
“Come on, I’ll make you some food to sober up and then you can tell me what’s going on.”

Just a few minutes later a grilled cheese sandwich stood in front of the drunk man on your couch, a glass of water placed next to it.  
“Eat,” you said, sitting down beside him to make sure he was alright.  
Several moments of silence passed only interrupted by Sebastian eating and drinking.  
“She dumped me…” your neighbour mumbled, still drunk but at least you were struggling less to understand his words.  
“Who?”  
“Margarita.”  
“Well…she doesn’t deserve you then. You’re too good for her anyways and someone that breaks up with you got to have some loose screws in their head,” you tried to cheer him up, taking the plate to the kitchen once he was finished eating to clear it up a bit. Returning to your living room you found Sebastian standing, well, more like swaying, with a bottle of vodka in his hands, trying to get it to open. Letting out a long sigh you walked over to him, taking the bottle out of his hands and placing it back in your cabinet and twisting the key to lock it away.  
“It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka, Sebastian,” you scolded him.  
“Why not?” He tried to argue with you.  
“Because I said so. Now come, you can sleep in my guest room until your sober again.”  
Following you like a lost puppy you walked up the stairs you came down earlier, leading him into your spare room and sitting him down on the bed.   
“You know…that one night we spend together, I really liked that. I wanted to break up with Margarita even before that but my manager didn’t allow me to do that so I couldn’t. I only have eyes for you and I don’t wanna be with anyone but you,” he slurred slightly, but the words that came rushing out of his mouth somehow loud and clear.  
“Go to sleep, Sebastian,” you pressed his body backwards, his back hitting the mattress.  
“I love you, (Y/N),” he mumbled as he drifted off to sleep, his eyes closing as his breath evened out.  
“You don’t mean that.” Your voice was quiet, barely reaching your own ears.  
Getting a bottle of water and an ibuprofen, you placed both on the bedside table and made your way out of the room. Knowing you won’t be able to fall back asleep again you decided to catch up with some of your favourite shows on Netflix and plant yourself on your couch underneath a blanket.

Several hours later the door to your guest room opens slowly, a hungover Sebastian Stan stepping out of the room, dragging himself through your hallways and into your living room in which you were seated, looking up to him while pausing the show that was playing on your TV.  
“Look who’s finally awake,” you beamed at your friend, patting the space next to you to tell him to sit down.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Got a headache that’s killing me, thanks for the pain killer by the way,” he smiled slightly at you, ”what exactly did I do yesterday?”  
“Well, you only got here at like six but you were beyond drunk and uhhh told me that Margarita broke up with you?” You told him, hiding the part where he told you that he loved you.  
“Yea that”-his hand wiped over his face while he let out a frustrated groan-“it was bound to happen. We’ve been fighting almost nonstop in the last few weeks, so we’re better off this way.”  
You nodded your head, not quite knowing how to respond as you looked back to the TV.  
“I should get going, thanks for taking care of me and letting me crash here, (Y/N).” Sebastian stood up from the couch again, patting your shoulder as he walked over to the door, you following him to properly say goodbye.  
“Don’t hesitate to come here to talk, Seb. Better come and talk with me than ruin your body with getting wasted.”  
“Yea, you’re right,” he sighed, leaning against the door frame and smiling at you.  
“You know you’re great, right?”  
“Ehh, people say that sometimes,” you shrugged teasingly.  
“See ya, (Y/N), and thanks again.” He hugged you quickly, pecking your check afterwards and then proceeded to walk away from your door.  
“No problem, take care.” You waved after him, closing the door only the lean your back against it, taking in a deep breath while closing your eyes. Having a crush on your neighbour wasn’t fun, especially when he was a famous actor with probably thousands of women swooning over him and him being constantly away to film movies. Cursing to yourself you pushed yourself off the door, letting out a shaky breath. It was time to get back to your normal life, ignoring your feelings for the actor and focusing on other stuff. Like the life that was growing inside you, becoming stronger and stronger with every passing day.


	2. You Found Me

It’s been several years since you last saw Sebastian. Correction, since you last saw him in person. Shortly after his drunken confession, he had left to film another movie and that’s when you decided to pack your bags and move away. You couldn’t stand seeing his face every single day, knowing fully well that you were carrying his child inside you so you moved across the country, not telling him or any other neighbour of yours where exactly you had moved. Sebastian had tried to call you countless of times when he returned and wanted to tell you about his feelings for you, only to find your former home empty with no trace left of you. After ignoring his calls for a few days you changed your phone number, ultimately leaving him with no way to contact you and ask you what happened. You had given birth to a beautiful baby girl named (Y/D/N) shortly after, your best friend Amy helping you raise her as best as you two could with the occasional help of your parents. As happy and content as your life was you couldn’t help but think about what could’ve happened if only you had told Sebastian about your pregnancy. Would he be here with you, being a perfect little family? Or would he have turned his back to you, ignoring you like you were ignoring him? You weren’t sure if you wanted to know, all you knew was that you were proud of your little girl, seeing her grow up every single day, being there when she took her first steps, spoke her first words and holding her in your arms during the nights where she cried nonstop.

You hadn’t been following Sebastian’s schedule but you knew that he was promoting the newest Avengers movie due to all of the posters plastered all over your city, telling you he’d spend an entire week in your neighbourhood, doing interviews and whatnot. Grabbing your daughter’s hand tighter, you hurried through the stream of people, trying to get to work on time after dropping her off at her kindergarten. Internally you cursed to yourself, thinking some choice words about the people blocking your way and bumping against you. Somehow you managed to escape the cluster of people and quickly picked up (Y/D/N) to rush through the last few streets separating you from her kindergarten when suddenly a tall man seemed to appear out of nowhere.  
“Watch where you’re going, would you?” you angrily yelled at him, looking into his face just for your breath to get stuck in your throat. There he was. Sebastian Stan. Actor. Celebrity. And the father of the little girl you held in your arms. A shocked expression covered both of your faces, his eyes wandering between you and your daughter, the gears in his head turning. Before he could say anything, however, you pushed past him, hoping he wouldn’t be able to follow you and find you again.

Letting out a long sigh you sat down on your couch, relieving your feet from the constricting shoes you had been wearing at work all day before leaning back and closing your eyes, trying to relax a few minutes before you had to go and pick your daughter up from her kindergarten. Rubbing your temples, trying to relieve some of the pressure in your head, you stood up slowly, having a look at the clock hanging on your wall which told you that you needed to leave in order to pick your daughter up in time. You put on a pair of comfortable shoes before rushing out of the door, grabbing your keys and purse before locking the door behind you and making your way to the small kindergarten your daughter spend her days at.  
“Mummy!” the little girl came running in your direction, falling into your arms before you twirled her around, hoisting her up on your hip while the kindergarten teacher, who just so happened to be your best friend Amy, approached you two, a smile on her face as she saw her best friend reunited with her daughter.  
“How was your day, baby?”  
“Great, Aunt Amy and I played catch,” she said, a toothy smile lighting up her entire face.  
“That’s right. How about you get your jacket, (Y/D/N)?” Amy said causing your daughter to wriggle out of your arms to run and get her jacket.  
“How was work?” she placed a hand on your shoulder.  
“Stressful. I-I ran into Sebastian this morning before dropping (Y/D/N) off,” you mumbled, afraid anyone was going to hear you since no one beside Amy knew who the father of your daughter was.  
“Wait so he…he saw that you have a child?”-you nodded your head-“Fuck…well he’s not a stupid guy from what you told me so he’s gonna figure it out, (Y/N). Or he even has figured it out already.”  
“God, I know, I just hope he-“ You got interrupted by your daughter running back in your direction, her jacket in her tiny hands.  
“Well, then, let’s go. Say bye, Aunt Amy.”  
“Bye, Aunt Amy,” your 4-year old waved her hand while Amy waved back before mouthing ‘call me later’ to you to which you nodded your head.

Arriving back home you were greeted by a sight you didn’t expect, Sebastian Stan standing in front of your door, nervously fumbling with his hands while awkwardly shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Your daughter had been leaning her head against your shoulder by the time you reached your front door so she didn’t notice the stranger at first, however, you did. Shocked by the sudden appearance of your former neighbour and friend you halted in your steps, drawing Sebastian’s attention to you whose eyes immediately drifted to the little kid in your arms. You knew you wouldn’t be able to move past him, the hallway too small for that, so you had to face him and actually talk to him.  
“Sebastian…” you said, a tight smile on your lips as you did, walking up to him.  
“(Y/N), I-“  
“Come inside to talk, I don’t want my nosy neighbours to hear this.”  
He moved out of your way so you could unlock your door, letting him step inside as you let your daughter down after you pulled off her shoes and jacket, letting her run into her room where you knew she’d play with her toys while you usually made dinner.  
“What’s her name?” He watched after the little girl, seeing her run through the hallway of your small apartment.  
“(Y/D/N)…her name is (Y/D/N).”  
“How old is she?” Sebastian asked, looking at the pictures that hung on your walls, pictures of a two-week-old baby up to a recent one you took when she lost her first tooth and held it up with pride.  
“She turned 4 a few months ago,” you answered and stood beside him, a small smile stretching over your face as you looked at the pictures of your daughter in her various life stages. Sebastian’s head snapped towards you, clearly knowing that he was the father of the little girl.  
“So…she’s mine?” You nodded your head in response, not trusting your voice enough to give him a proper answer. His hands ruffled through his hair in expiration as he sat down on your couch.  
“I’m a father, I-I have a daughter…” he mumbled to himself, not quite believing what was happening.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” He didn’t sound angry, instead, he sounded genuinely curious and like he just wanted to understand the way you acted.  
“I was scared, Seb…you were still with Margarita when I found out and then you told me you were going away for filming again, I just-I was afraid I was either going to ruin your career or you were going to hate me and ignore me so I just packed my bags and moved here. I made some few friends and one of them helps me a lot with (Y/D/N), she works in her kindergarten,” you explained, trying to stay calm and collected but all those emotions had been bottled up inside you for years now and it felt like a great relief to finally let them go.  
“She’s beautiful, just like her mother,“ Sebastian said softly, placing a hand on your knee. You couldn’t help but smile at his words, looking in his direction just to see a sheepish smile on his face.  
“If it’s okay with you I’d like to be a part of her life. I understand if you don’t want that but at least let me help you somehow, please, (Y/N),” he begged, his hand squeezing your knee slightly.  
“It’d be great for her to have a father…and I really missed you,” you muttered the last part, afraid to maybe scare him away.  
“I missed you, too,” Sebastian admitted, leaning closer to you.  
“I only have about one month of press tour left, would it be okay with you if I visit you after that?”  
“I’d love that,” you breathed, your faces only inches away by then.  
“Mummy?” the voice of your daughter startled you, causing Sebastian and you to jump apart, your face heating up in embarrassment.  
“What’s up, love?”  
“The pencil doesn’t draw anymore,” she pouted slightly as you took the coloured pencil from her to sharpen it for her.  
“Here you go.”  
“Thanks, mummy.” She hurried back off into her room, causing you to look at the clock only to realise that you needed to hurry up if you didn’t want her to go to bed too late.  
“Let’s order something,” Sebastian suggested from the couch before you could run off into the small kitchen, seeing how stressed out you were.  
“I can’t-“  
“I’ll pay for it, sit down and pick something,” he chuckled slightly as your dishevelled look, taking your hand and pulling you down onto the couch.  
“You stress yourself out too much, (Y/N). I can’t imagine how hard it must’ve been, being a single mum for all those years. I’m here now, I’ll help you, you don’t need to carry the world on your shoulder anymore.”   
You visibly relaxed at his words, knowing you weren’t asleep after all and that you finally care about yourself as well for once. All these years you had put (Y/D/N)’s need above everything else, and you’d continue doing that until the day you’d die, but now all your responsibilities were shared with another person and you found yourself happy after all that you nearly ran into the actor that day. Sebastian had managed to flip your life upside down several times now, but you were confident that this would be the last time. From now on, things were looking up and you couldn’t be happier about that.


	3. Drunken In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!! Please only proceed if you're not underaged, otherwise just skip to the next chapter!

“Alright, so we’ll drop her off at 6 pm, that okay with you?”  
“Yes, don’t worry, (Y/N). Sebastian and you deserve some alone time, you’ve been with him for more than 6 months now, always surrounded by your daughter.”  
“Yea, you’re right, Amy. I’m just nervous, this is the first time she’ll be away for the night,” you say to your best friend, telling her about your worries.  
“She’ll be fine, you’re worrying too much about this,” Amy’s voice sounded through your phone, “(Y/D/N) knows me, I’m not a stranger to her, after all. You have fun on your date with your boyfriend.”  
You rolled your eyes at the kindergarten teacher of your daughter before saying your goodbyes and hanging up the phone, turning to go to (Y/D/N)’s room to get her ready only for her and Sebastian to walk out of her room the second you entered the small hallway. Yes, you were still living in your apartment even though Sebastian had offered to move into a bigger one countless of times but you didn’t want to rip your daughter from her familiar surroundings so you declined every time until you and Sebastian decided for him to move in with you. He was everything you could’ve wished for, the perfect father and boyfriend, taking care of your daughter, bringing her to her kindergarten on some days and picking you up from work so you both could get (Y/D/N) together.  
“Ready to go to Aunt Amy?” Sebastian asked the little girl who responded with nodding her head up and down while a big, toothy grin spread over her face.  
“Great, let’s go then,” you grabbed her hand, Sebastian following you out of the apartment and locking the door behind him to walk the short distance to your best friends place.

“So, first time without (Y/D/N)…what do you wanna do?” you asked as you sat down on your couch after dropping off your daughter.  
“Well there’s definitely something I can think about,” Sebastian said, leaning over the back of the couch to connect his lips with yours.  
“Oh, yea? And what’s that?” you mumbled against his lips, kneeling on the couch and placing your hands onto the backrest to hold yourself up.  
“Well, it involves you, me and our bed.” Sebastian pulled away, his eyes lingering on your lips before snapping upwards to your eyes, lust pooling in them. You really wanted this, there was no denying that, but it had been several years since your last time having sex so you were basically a nervous wreck. To be exact, the last time was when he had impregnated you.  
“Unless you’re not ready yet, I completely understand that, (Y/N),” Sebastian reassured you, seeing your hesitation before you cut him off by pressing your lips on his.  
“No, I’m ready…I’m just nervous, that’s all.”  
“I’ll be careful, I promise.” Your boyfriend stepped around the couch and lifted you up, your legs wrapping around his middle by instinct while his lips attached themselves onto your neck. Within the blink of an eye, you found your back pressed against the soft mattress of your shared bed, Sebastian’s arms on either side of your face while your tongues were busy fighting a battle you were sure to lose. Either way, you didn’t give up, your hands roaming his muscular body above you, grabbing the hem of his t-shirt and moving it up his back, wanting to get rid of the fabric separating you, keeping your skin from connecting with his’. Pushing himself off the mattress slightly, Sebastian quickly pulled his shirt off, tossing it carelessly behind him before continuing to work on your neck, making sure to leave marks to be seen the next day while your hands softly grabbed onto his back, your nails slightly scratching his skin which caused his hips to involuntary snap forward, his bulge rubbing against your core and causing you to let out the most beautiful moan to his ears.  
“Fuck, baby, do that again,” he groaned, amazement covering his face at the noises that escaped your mouth. Next thing you knew your shirt was being flung across the room, Sebastian pulling off his pants while you unclasped your bra and sliding the straps down your arms just in time for him to look up, his eyes darting over your body, taking in the beauty right in front of his eyes. His intense gaze made you slightly insecure, a need to cover yourself up creeping up on you but before you could act on it Sebastian had pulled you close his hands gently pulling your bra off of you while getting lost in your eyes.  
“You’re absolutely perfect, (Y/N). There’s no need for you to hide that from me,” he whispered, your eyes scurrying from one eye to the other while he slowly pushed you back down, his chest pressing into yours, his skin hot and smooth, a shiver to running down your spine in reaction to the sensation.  
“I love you,” you mumble, losing yourself in his baby-blue eyes all over again.  
“I love you, too.” Sebastian slowly moved down your body, stopping to kiss and suck on your skin, leaving behind bruises for only the two of you to be seen the next day. Reaching the hem of your pants he looked up at you from his position between your legs, making sure you were alright with him taking them off. You furiously nodded your head in confirmation, desperate for his touch. Your boyfriend hooked his fingers through the belt loops of your pants after pulling down the zipper and undoing the button as you lifted up your hips to help him get rid of the material only for you to lay stark naked in front of him.  
“So. Fucking. Gorgeous,” he uttered while taking everything in, your beautiful skin, perky nipples and heaving chest, breathless already from your shared kisses.  
“Please, Seb,” you whimpered, wanting, needing to feel his fingers on your skin.  
“Patience, baby.” Sebastian kissed the insides of your thighs, intentionally ignoring the aching part between your legs, making your writhe and squirm beneath him which only caused him to move upwards again, one hand next to your head while the other skilfully opened his belt. His pants fell to the floor with a soft thud before you looked down between your bodies, seeing his impressive length pressed against his lower torso.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be careful,” Sebastian promised, waiting for your confirmative nod before he reached between you and align himself to your entrance, pressing his lips on yours to distract you from the slight discomfort you felt while he entered you. However, that feeling soon passed, overwhelming pleasure crashing into you as the actor slowly pulled out of you, only to thrust back into you, filling you up, hitting spots deep inside you no one else besides him had ever reached.  
“Fuck, (Y/N), you feel so good,” he groaned out, his head falling into the nape of your neck, his breath fanning over your skin as you wrapped your legs around his hips, pulling him impossibly closer to you. Moans and profanities were uncontrollably spilling out of your mouth, echoing off the walls as Sebastian sped up his pace, not quite rough but fast enough to cause the headboard of your bed to lightly tap against the bedroom wall which made you beyond happy that the walls in your apartment complex were thicker than average for New York. Your hands grabbed onto his back, nails leaving scratch marks as you raked them up and down his skin, the pleasure almost becoming too much for you to handle. Despite the rising heat, goosebumps started to cover your skin, Sebastian’s pants filling your ears as you got closer and closer to your release with each push of his hips, your back arched, head thrown back and legs trembling.  
“So close…’m so close. Sebastian, holy fu-don’t stop,” you couldn’t form any coherent sentences, interrupting yourself with moans while your mind was going into overdrive, ecstasy fogging it up, your thoughts becoming cloudy and hazy.  
“Let go, baby, let go,” Sebastian huffed out, his hand reaching between the two of you and started to softly stroke your clit, hot white pleasure shooting through your body as you fell over the edge, moaning his name and repeating it like a prayer. He followed close behind, his forehead leaning against your chest, groaning as he reached his high.

After Sebastian pulled out of you, you both laid next to each other, catching your breath and engulfing the post-sex glow, chests heaving up and down with every deep breath while he reached over to you, pulling on your hand just for you to end up pressed against his side, your head positioned on his toned chest, hearing his still rapid heartbeat in his chest.  
“I love you, so much,” he whispered with his lips pressed to the top of your head. You wanted to answer him with the same three words but were interrupted by a long yawn ripping through you, causing Sebastian to chuckle slightly, his arms tightening around you.  
“Go to sleep, (Y/N).”  
“I love you, too,” you mumbled while your eyes fell close, your body worn out too much to stay awake any longer.


	4. All In Its Own Time

Staring blankly at the stick in your hands you felt a lump forming in your throat. Pregnant. Once again. And again by Sebastian Stan. Your hands started to get sweaty as you raked them through your hair, your mind filling with worrying thoughts. Sebastian and you had only been dating for 7 months now, and sure, you both had a daughter together already but that was an accident, you weren’t even dating at that time and you had successfully hidden your pregnancy from him for several years. This time you couldn’t do that, you didn’t want to run away again, hiding from the man you love, especially since you saw how amazing the actor was with (Y/D/N). Taking care of her, bringing her to her kindergarten and reading her bedtime stories whenever you were too tired. He was a wonderful father and you didn’t want him to leave your life ever again. With shaking hands you placed the pregnancy test on the counter next to the toilet, standing up and pacing through the small bathroom while trying to calm down.  
“Mummy?” your little four year old asked through the bathroom door, knowing you were inside there.  
“One sec, baby,” you called out, throwing the stick in the small bin for now and deciding to care of it at a later time. Opening the door your daughter smiled up at you, in her hand a picture she drew.  
“For you,” she grinned, holding the paper up to you. On it, she drew what seemed to be herself, Sebastian and you, standing in front of a tall building with a dog next to you.  
“Honey, this is amazing but we don’t have a dog…” you looked down at your daughter.  
“Yet…we don’t have a dog yet.” She turned around and walked back into her room, leaving you speechless for a few seconds before chuckling at the sass of the little girl. Walking into the living room you sat down to get some work done that you took with you from the office, wanting to be home with your daughter she had had a fever the day before and you didn’t want to risk her infecting the other kids with it. Looking at the clock hanging above your TV you checked to see how much longer Sebastian would be gone since he had an interview scheduled for that day and was going to pick Chris and Anthony up on his way back to bring them around for dinner. He’d be gone for about another hour so you quickly got to work, filling out forms and papers that you needed to finish by the end of the week. Luckily your boss was an understanding man, a parent himself, so he often allowed you to take your work home with you and do it there and not in the office. As long as you got it done it didn’t really matter to him where it was done which was something you really appreciated.

“Honey, I’m home,” Sebastian called out as he opened the door, knowing how much you disliked the phrase and teasing you with it on purpose.  
“Hey, how was the interview?” You looked up from the pile of work before you, pencil in your hand as your boyfriend walked over to you to press a small peck to your cheek and sit on the armrest on the sofa.  
“It was okay, the usual questions, you know?” he chuckled slightly before his gaze was ripped away from you as (Y/D/N) came running into the living room.  
“Daddy!” She climbed up into his lap, her tiny arms wrapping around his neck and hugging him close.  
“How was your day, love bug, feeling any better?” Your daughter furiously nodded her head up and down before letting out a gasp as she saw Anthony and Chris stand by your entrance, wriggling out of her father’s lap and running to her two ‘uncles’. While (Y/D/N) was preoccupied you quickly gathered the papers in front of you together, placing them in the folder and putting it away, deciding to continue the next day.  
“Hey, (Y/N),” Anthony hugged you quickly after (Y/D/N) let him go and turned her attention towards Chris who spun her around in his arms, causing her heartfelt laugh to echo through your small apartment.  
“So, what do you guys want for dinner?” you asked and before either of the actors can respond your daughter excitedly chimed in: “Pizza!” causing you all to chuckle at her excitement.  
“Pizza it is then,” Chris said while tickling the little girl in his arms, causing her to squirm away from him.  
“Great, I’ll order,” Sebastian smiled, “the usual for everyone?”  
Upon seeing his friends and his girlfriend nod he turned towards the kitchen, grabbing the phone on the short way there to call the place you regularly ordered from.

“Thanks for inviting us,” Chris hugged you with one arm, your daughter on his other one.  
“No problem, you’re both always welcome here,” you smiled at the two older men before taking Sebastian’s hand in yours while Chris handed (Y/D/N) back over to you, the little girl already slightly sleepy, still not completely healthy and worn out from the medicine you had to give her.  
“Till next time,” Anthony waved goodbye, he and Chris walking into the hallway and down the stairs after Sebastian closed the door behind them.  
“I’m gonna bring her to bed,” you whispered, Sebastian nodding and shuffling into the kitchen to clean up a bit.  
“Mummy?” your daughter’s sleepy voice mumbled next to your ear, head shooting up slightly.  
“Shhh, we’re gonna get you into your bed now, okay, sweetheart?”  
Too tired to answer she just nodded her head before snuggling it back onto your shoulder.

“Wine?” Sebastian asked as you let yourself fall down on the sofa next to him, tugging one leg underneath you before you shook your head, declining the offer.  
“More for me,” he teased and lifted the glass to his lips, taking a sip out of it and lifting his other arm so you could cuddle to his side.  
“Chris invited us for a barbecue over at his place this Saturday. You wanna go?”  
“Yea, sure. (Y/D/N) loves Chris and we haven’t been at his for a long time. Sounds like a go-“ sudden nausea overcame you, causing you to spring up from the sofa and rush to the bathroom, Sebastian hot on your heels after hastily placing his glass on the coffee table in front of the couch. Throwing open the bathroom door you quickly opened the toilet, fell down to your knees just to empty the content of your stomach into it, all while Sebastian was rubbing your back, a worried frown on his face.  
“What’s wrong, babe?”  
Wordlessly you reached into the bin next to the toilet and pulled out the pregnancy test from earlier, holding it up for him to see the screen and the word ‘pregnant’ in bold, capital letters on it.  
“Oh, baby,” he continued to rub your back, pressing his lips to the top of your head and handing you some tissues to wipe off your mouth before he sat down next to you, wrapping his arms around your quivering body.  
“Whatever you wanna do, I’m by your side, supporting you at every step on the way.”  
“I wanna keep it…I-I know we’re both still new to our relationship but I don’t want to get an abortion and I think (Y/D/N) would be happy about a little brother or sister,” you trailed off, looking up at the man you loved.  
“Okay…as I said, I’ll support you no matter which decision you made. This is your body, you get to decide.”  
“I’d kiss you but not after what just happened,” you chuckled, leaning your head against his shoulder and inhaling his scent.  
“Did you see the drawing she made this morning, the one I pinned to the fridge?”  
“The one with the dog?” Sebastian wondered.  
“Yea…she’s convinced we’re gonna get her a dog if she keeps drawing them.”  
“Well, now she’s just gonna get a sibling instead,” he laughed slightly, causing you to giggle as well, happy you were able to switch the topic of your conversations so smoothly.  
“I guess we’re gonna have to look for a new apartment eventually. I highly doubt (Y/D/N) wants to share a room with a screaming baby.”  
“Yea…all in its own time, though.”


	5. Perfect Little Family

“Fuck, I hate you so much for making me go through this again! I swear, I’ll chop off your dick the second this baby leaves my body,” you grunted out, one hand squeezing your boyfriend’s hand while the other tightly grabbed the sheet underneath you. The immense pain that was shooting through you was almost impossible to withstand, making you curse every living thing on earth, all of them surely responsible for your pregnancy and the agony you were going through.  
“You got this, (Y/N), you just need to push,” Sebastian tired to encourage you, pressing his lips against your sweaty forehead.  
“I’d be more than happy to switch positions with you, Sebastian,” you panted, another contraction hitting you. You pushed with everything you had but it felt like eternity until you finally heard the heartbreaking wailing of your baby. With a long huff, you let yourself fall back onto the bed, closing your eyes while Sebastian whispered words of praise into your ears before he was pulled away to cut the umbilical cord.  
“Say hello to your baby boy,” the nurse handed you the little bundle. Your baby immediately stopped screaming as soon as he saw his mum, his big eyes staring at you, full of wonder.  
“We made that,” Sebastian said in awe, his finger softly caressing your baby’s cheek.  
“Yea, we did.”

A few minutes passed, Sebastian and you both busy watching your son, before the door to your room opened softly, Chris’ head pecking through it, a smile on his face as he saw the scene in front of him.  
“Can we come inside?” he asked quietly, not wanting to wake up the sleeping baby in your arms. Nodding your heads Chris opened the door further, letting (Y/D/N) and Amy inside before following them both and closing the door behind him.  
“Are you ready to meet your brother, (Y/D/N)?” Sebastian wondered, lifting the 5 year old into his lap so she could have a better look at the baby.  
“He’s so tiny,” she frowned slightly.  
“Do you wanna hold him, baby?” (Y/D/N) nodded her head and Sebastian instructed her how to hold her arms before you gently placed the little bundle in them. Upon seeing his sister your son cooed quietly, making some gurgling sounds.  
“I love him, can we keep him?” She looked between you and her father, handing the baby back to you before carefully climbing over to you so she could snuggle with her mother.  
“Sure, sweetheart,” Sebastian chuckled, wiping his eyes quickly to remove the few tears that had escaped his eyes.  
“Good job, man.” Chris clamped his hand on the shoulder of his best friend, giving it a gentle squeeze before joining Amy at the side of the room, handing a tissue to her and grabbing her hand tightly.

You had to stay in the hospital for 2 days after giving birth, Sebastian visited you with (Y/D/N) as often as possible since the little girl couldn’t get enough of her baby brother. (Y/S/N) had been an absolute blessing, barely screaming unless he was hungry, tired or needed to be cleaned up. However, you were nervous for your first night at home, knowing how stressful it had been with (Y/D/N) but you knew that this time you weren’t alone, you had Sebastian by your side and wonderful friends to support you. While you were busy rocking (Y/S/N) to sleep your boyfriend read a bedtime story to your daughter, tucking her in her bed and turning on the little music box to help her fall asleep. After just a few minutes the little boy in your arms was fast asleep so you lowered him down into his crib and turned to see Sebastian fasten the blanket around (Y/D/N) and turn off the light next to her bed, the little girl completely passed out, her soft breathing echoing through the room. Sebastian walked over to you, standing next to you and wrapping his arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him. Looking down at your perfect little family Sebastian couldn’t stop the words from escaping his mouth, startling not only you but also himself.  
“Marry me.”


End file.
